A Devils Work
by Nerk123
Summary: Dante and Vergil work together with a demon hunting group to bring down the sister tower of the temen ne gru.
1. Two Devils Morning Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters associated with the Devil May Cry franchise. Those characters are owned by Cap com

---------------------------

Dante and Virgil Sparta sat sadly at their respective sides of the breakfast table. They were both thinking about their weekends, for Dante this meant the party on Friday, and Saturday along with his downtime on Sunday. Virgil on the other hand, hand written a three thousand-page essay for their history class. Dante hadn't started his essay.

They both felt it; they were half devils after all. Strange feelings of dread fill both their stomachs. It had been getting stronger and from what Virgil though, would happen extremely soon.

"So bro, did you do my essay too?" Dante asked.

"Of course not, if I do all your work for you, you would become weak and complacent," replied Virgil in a menacingly calm voice.

"We had best start going to school. We don't want to be late. We must also talk about the danger at hand," said Virgil.

"Pfft, you worry too much Verg," pointed out Dante.

"Just go get ready" Virgil whispered.

Dante stepped outside in a white t-shirt with a red biking jacket over top. He also wore brown baggy pants with army boots. Virgil came up behind him wearing a tighter blue jacket, with blue dress pants and black leather shoes, his hair combed back so he wouldn't be mistaken as Dante. Both wore there half's of their mothers pendant.

Dante's motorcycle sat to the left of Virgil blue sedan. As Dante was hopping onto his bike, Virgil grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his car.

"We can use this to talk about the increasing demonic auras," He said.

"But how would it look if the most popular guy, not too mention the most handsome rolled up to school with his brother," Complained Dante.

"I'm just as popular as you, we're twins and we even hang out with the same people." Said Virgil.

Dante ran his biking gloves through his silver hair with an agitated look on his face.

"Oh, how I hate you," he said.

"Yes, yes I know you've told me before, now get in," Virgil stated.

Dante shrugged, apparently feeling that the fight was not worth it. He got in the passenger seat of the car and waited as Virgil drove out of their winding driveway before they began to discuss the growing demonic auras.

Dante was surprised to find that Virgil had placed teleportation tracers on all of their weaponry, so that they could call upon it without having to go through demon hordes to get to their house.

Virgil had also placed it on their battle dresses, although Dante felt that that was not necessary, he reminded himself that fighting without style was not fighting at all.

They arrived at Westworld high school, as they simultaneously stood up and out of the car, they could tell that small huddled groups of "young" ladies look at them. Dante and Virgil always knew about the looks they received by the opposite sex at their school, Dante took full advantage of it, while Virgil found it more of a burden, but the girls found his "shyness" cute.

Once a quarter way through the roundabout that sat in the front of the main entranceway two people approached them from their gang of friends, Evan and Michaella.

Evan was another one of those boys that, like Dante and Virgil, got looks from the girl wherever he went. He wore his standard black hoodie with blue baggy jeans. Michaella was a shorter Latino girl who wore a lot of eyeliner but still looked quite natural for some reason. She wore a long tight white tank top with tight dickies jeans.

"Ah Dante I see you survived Saturday," exclaimed Evan in mocked shock.

Dante smiled as Michaella hit his arm, stopping him from saying anything else.

So, Michaella where were you this weekend anyway?" asked Vergil, who was thoroughly curious.

"I was...um researching" said replied weakly.

Virgil nodded, noticed how uncomfortable Michaella was at the question and decided not to press it. They continued on their way to the front entranceway.

Once inside the remainder of the gang, now seeing that their stars Dante and Virgil had arrived began crowding together before moving to the secluded area near the music room

Jordan and Josef leaned against the sidewall, completely intend on allowing the others to carry the conversation. They both wore much the same clothes, such as dark tighter blue jeans and red and black shirts that each said something different.

Aaron and Jenn let the others do their thing as they huddled together, the others didn't mind, they were a couple after all. Aaron wore baggy jeans and a loose and extremely old brown shirt. Jenn wore a tank top the showed her midriff as well as tight jeans that seems to be shaped to her so she couldn't get them off.

They continued to talk about trivial teenage matters until the bell rang, they all moved to their lockers which were all in the same place. They bid their goodbyes as they left to go to their classes.


	2. Math and History

Dante and Evan walked into math class, albeit late, the teacher they had was one of their best. He didn't care what they did as long as their work was done by the end of class. His work though usually only lasted the first half hour for both Evan and Dante.

Dante listened to Evan's weekend stories as he thought of the increasing demonic auras; they were reaching their peak. For once Dante was concerned that he alone could not defeat the demons that were to come and maybe even with Virgil there was a chance that they could fail with both of them combined.

"Dante, hey Dante" Dante looked up, seeing Evan looking down at him, "Class is over man, we gotta go,"

"Oh," Was all he could manage.

The whole gang basically came to their lockers at the same time, Josef and Virgil talked about some local punk band Josef had seen on the weekend, Jordan was quiet, Michaella, Evan and Dante leaned against the walls talking, while Aaron and Jenn were together once again. The warning bell rang for them to get to class in the next two minutes. Dante and Virgil, with Michealla in between the twins walked together to their history class.

As soon as they entered the old teacher told them to put their essays on her desk, thankfully she didn't notice that Dante ignored her and sat down.

"Where's your essay Dante?" whispered Michaella, leaning towards them

"He never did it, he was too busy partying," said Virgil, before Dante could speak. He glanced at Dante and smirked.

"I just hope she won't notice," whispered Dante, nodding his head towards the teacher.

As if on cue the teacher asked Dante to come to the front. Dante blushed and moved forward towards he, after a few minutes and a few lies he was told to sit back down.

After class, she approached Virgil and said, "I'm so sorry for the loss of your uncle Marty Virgil"

"That's all right" He replied, glaring angrily at Dante, who was smiling.

Michaella sped ahead of them, apparently she couldn't wait for lunch, Vergil turned to Dante, "It's going to happen soon, and perhaps in a couple of minutes even, the power is spiking"

"I know, we should go with our friends first, eat lunch, make it look normal, once anything happens we'll be ready for a defense with those tracers" replied Dante. The plan seemed all right to Virgil, although he thought it had too little action. It wouldn't cause a panic.


	3. All becomes revealed, well most

"I'm going to get another coke, any one want to come with?" asked Dante, Virgil nodded and they moved away fro the group and headed towards the cafeteria.

Once they had left Michaella turned to the other, "what are we going to do, the time comes near for that demon power to come, and we can't stop it. We may be good demon hunters but I fear that this may be too much for all of us."

"I agree, with had enough equipment to fight an army but not enough demon hunters are left to help us, we won't be getting any backup." Jordan said methodically.

"What of Dante and Virgil?" Asked Aaron, turning back to Jenn.

"What of them? They will probably die with the remainder of the students here once the demons come, they may be athletic humans but compared to us or the demons we face they won't stand a chance" replied Josef.

"He's right, they are expendable now, we can't do anything stupid just to help a couple of our friends" Michaella continued, "In a few moments the power with come, probably somewhere nearby, if we survive the first rush to kill us then we will go to the source and cut it off"

Off a couple of blocks from the school a massive square ran through the pavement. A massive tower blasted upwards, shaking the nearby unfinished housing, a group of construction workers came up to the tower, only to find a group of creatures that looked like the grim reaper come at them, they picked up what they could and tried to fight and run at the same time. They were cut down swiftly.

The rumble was felt all over the city, and most importantly at the school. Aaron could see the tower from the window, "Uh guys," He muttered as they looked; they all looked out the window and gasped at the same time. "We are so going to die," Josef whispered.

Dante and Virgil had not wondered what the rumble was; it was all too obvious for them. They, like no one else, walked calmly back to their friends. "What's up?" Virgil stated, feigning ignorance.

"You two have to run" Michaella whispered.

"Oh and why is that?" questioned Dante.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, now run while you still have legs" she replied.

Dante looked at Vergil and nodded, "We're staying" He stated.

The grim reaper like creatures appeared in their hallway. Josef looked at the wall of monsters rush towards them, cutting down the students who got in their way. "Hell prides!" He exclaimed, "You have to go now, don't argue that you can beat them, you can't, you will lose"

Dante smirked and leaned against the wall, "We are staying with our friends," Vergil calmly said. All of them went to their lockers and opened them, taking out daggers and even some guns.

"Fine it is your choice to die here, we will have our hands full and won't be able to help you, expect to die" Jenn said, in an eerily menacing voice, unlike her usually joyful self.

Dante and Virgil leaned against the wall, "Lets see what they can do," Virgil whispered in Dante's ear as their friends went to engage the hell prides.

They were losing, They had been killing them off faster than they could come before, but they were tiring, Aaron and Evan kept going strong but together it wasn't the same as all of them going at full strength.

Dante and Virgil had both teleported their battle dresses, Dante's trademark red trench coat, he was already wearing the pants and boots, Virgil now wore a cape and his blue mediaeval coat was covering his chest. Dante wore Rebellion with Ebony and Ivory in their places on his back. Virgil had Yamato in its scabbard at his hip.

"Should we help?" Dante asked.

"Yes they seem to be tired, actually pretty pitiful. We could finish the rest off in what? Five seconds maybe" Virgil replied

"All right then. Hey guys get down," Dante yelled as Virgil and he drew their swords and flew forward with all of their inhuman speed and strength.

Josef turned around seeing the two Sparta twins rush forward and stopped everything he was doing, nearly getting himself killed that way. He was in a daze, Dante and Virgil were demon hunters too, _'How could we not know?_' he questioned himself in his mind. None of the others heard them, they were far too busy. "Guys move!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had their attention and they did what he asked. They retreated and got down. They didn't know why they were doing this until Vergil and Dante flew over them so fast that they were a blur.

They barreled into the hell prides, intend on finishing them quickly and decisively. They hell prides had not expected the Sons of Sparta to be there. They were caught by surprise, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, they were all turned to dust in six seconds.

Dante flung his sword over his shoulder and into its holding place. Virgil twirled his sword dramatically before clicking it back into his scabbard, dusting themselves off as they walked towards they're dazed friends.

"Who are you two?" Michaella questioned, putting a gun to each of their heads.

"Well I'm Dante and this is Virgil, but I thought you already knew that" Dante smirked.

"That isn't what I meant, we're supposed to be the only demon hunters here, or so the counselor said" Michaella said.

"Ah the council said this, the council said that. The council you work for are a bunch of kids playing with fire they can't possibly control," Vergil said cynically.

"You don't know anything about them, they are very smart people. They know what their doing." Josef said in retaliation

"Then why would they send only you guys? They must have known about this tower, why aren't their more of you?" Vergil argued

"Well we're the best of the order, or so we thought until you two showed us what you can do. Why would the council lie to us about you?" Evan said, still panting

"Don't worry you can still keep you petty titles for your order. We are not a part of it. We fight on our own, from what we saw, its justifiable" Vergil said calmly

"Don't call our order petty!" Jenn yelled, outraged by the lack of respect.

"Calm down all of you." said Dante, "This doesn't matter. There's a huge freaking tower a couple of blocks away and all you can think of is arguing about your order, and your titles, and how good you are."

Aaron looked up, "He's correct, we could work toge-"

"You will slow us down" Vergil said, interjecting.

Jordan laughed, everyone looked at him oddly, " Sorry I just found it funny how about twenty minutes ago we were talking about how you two are expendable and then we find that you two are far more powerful than any of us."

"We... Were expendable." Dante whispered, looking hurt.

"We thought that you two wouldn't survive this first raid, since we though you weren't the trained humans like us." Josef explained

"Trained?" Asked Dante

"Human..." Virgil's voice trailed off.

"What was that?" asked Evan, overhearing Virgil

"Nothing, I'm just surprised," He said quickly.

"At what?" Evan said, his voice rising

"I believe what my brother is trying to say is that even with all of our experience we still didn't realize that you all were a demon hunting group," Dante said coolly


	4. Michealla's house

"Well, we are," Evan said, looking up, "Not that I really care but I think that now that the introductions are over it's time for us to talk about what the hell we're going to do about that tower before everyone dies because of the demons."

"I agree," Aaron said, "But we really know nothing of this tower, it's capabilities or what awaits up within it, we can't go barging in only to get overwhelmed and lose before the game starts"

"But… But I like barging in," Dante sobbed, before twirling ebony in anticipation.

"Stop blubbering Dante. How long do you think it will take before the demons control enough to get off this island?" Jenn said urgently

Vergil and Dante looked at each other, discussing the question without words. "Quite a while, it's pretty big and from what we know they can't teleport far enough to simply get off. They might, however, have the power with the tower in effect but it's unlikely." Vergil announced.

"What we need to do is find out what we can with the time we have until action must be taken," Michaella said.

Dante and Vergil looked at each other, assessing the all too human group that stood around them. Michaella, Evan and Aaron certainly appeared to be the leaders, while Josef, Jordan and Jenn went along with what the others said. "So, Michaella, was this what you were researching?"

"Well, yeah. What of it?" she replied.

"Well since you obviously can't make your own decisions I'll do it for you. We are going to your house right now, we need to see everything you've researched and possibly if we can find anything else with Dantes and my own knowledge." Vergil said in a commanding voice.

"But I only researched how to stop it, not what it is or what to do once its here," She splurted quickly, obviously not liking Vergil's quick turn into their leader.

"Well then we're all going to have to cover for your mistake." Vergil continued.

"All right, fine. It's not far from here, but this better not be a waste of our time," She said, finally, if only partially, subcumbing to Vergils new leading role.

"And we're off!" exclaimed Dante, "hup two three four"

"Is he going to do that the whole way?" Josef questioned

"Shut him up right now," Evan said.

They all laughed, except Michaella, who seemed to think that the situation they were in did not call for laughter.

As they crossed the roundabout they could see a hell pride being beaten up by four of the football players on the school team, without its weapon the football players stood a chance. Vergil whistled, catching Dante's attention. Ivory sprung into his left hand as a flurry of expertly aimed bullets tore through the hellish creature. The football players jumped from the gunshots and could see the demon hunters leaving

"Shit, did you know they were in the army?" one asked

"No" the others replied. Obviously the title of demon hunters was too obscure for them to comprehend.

Dante hated to leave them to be killed. He didn't like it when a human died while he was on a job. Apparently the actual human didn't care, as long as their objective was completed. He concluded that once this was over he would have a talk to the higher ups of their order. _'Really, who works for an order nowadays? They should've called it a guild or something cool. Stupid people." _He thought.

Lesser demons hoarded near them as the passed through the parking lot. "What a waste," Vergil muttered as he came upon his now burning sedan. He allowed the humans and Dante to take care of the lesser demons with their guns. He had gotten used to the drone of automatic fire with the louder continuous booming of Ebony and Ivory.

They had left the alleyway that lead to the school. Rogers's road was a disgusting site. Doors, windows, cars and everything else that once made up the street was destroyed. It was oddly deserted. The hunters moved cautiously while the Sparda twins strutted in an almost arrogant fashion. At the corner of Rogers and Milan sat Michaella's house. It remained untouched

"Nice house," Dante said, "Why isn't it wrecked like everything else?"

"Cloaking devices. The council gave them to use so that we could have a safe haven."

"How quaint, now get inside." Vergil barked.

"Oh sir, yes sir!" Dante said with mock enthusiasm.

"That's better Dante," Vergil replied.

"Dumbass," Dante muttered as they opened the front door.

Once inside Dante immediately started searching for the kitchen. With help from Josef he was able to find it, and some pizza pops. Michaella lived alone. Her expenses went through the Orders accounts, as with all other hunters in the field. Vergil peered into the living room, books were scattered everywhere but on the bookshelves. "Has some one been here?" He asked, turning to Michaella.

"No, it's always like this." She smirked.

As they moved through the house towards Michaella's room, where her computer was waiting. Jenn absently looked out one of the windows to see the destruction. By now the city would be in ruin, even with perhaps small pockets of police resistance. "They will be branching out to the rest of the island soon." She said.

Vergil looked to her, "No they won't. They won't leave the city until we are dead. Demons are absolute in everything they do. If there is even one person remaining in the city alive they will stay and hunt down that one person before leaving."

"How do you know so much?" Jenn asked. She was now far more suspicious of the Sparda twins. She could feel something wrong about them ever since they had saved Jenn's supposed elite group from being killed. There was some inhuman about them, she wanted to know what it was. Come to think of it she also wanted to know their last name.

"I read into things. I am also very experienced with demons and their beliefs systems" He replied coldly. _'They're getting too close to us. I knew we should have done this alone' He_ thought. Vergil was sure Dante and he would be able to confront the threat of the tower head on and be victorious but Dante wanted to be a good friend and stick with the demon hunters. Vergil continued to think of their situation until they entered Michaella's room.

Dante was shocked to see her closet open, with shelves and shelves of guns, stakes, small spears, short swords and even a trident. "Nice setup" he said absentmindedly as he swayed him eyes slowly over the walls of the room.

It looked like any other eighteen year olds room. A bottle of vodka sat on her dresser, next to it was a cup. The walls were a Barbie pink colour while her bedsheets were red. Michaella rushed into the room before he could get his eyes focused on the floor. She swung the door closed and they could hear her moving about inside. After a few moments she re opened the door and ushered them inside. "You missed one," Dante said smirking. Michaella flushed into a deep red as she strode over and swiped her blue underwear away from Dante as well as suddenly smacking him across the face.

"Onto business I supposed. Good luck." Evan said as he flung himself into Michaella's bed and started to snore

"Asshole." Josef mumbled as they all lounged near the computer as Michaella signed in.


	5. The Power of Devils

"So the tower is a mirror of the Temin-ne-gru," said Vergil absently.

"It would appear so," answered Michaella. Dante leaned against the wall beside them, intent on having what remained of the bottle of vodka form Michaella's dresser. Jordan and Josef weren't listening. They had their own conversation happening. Jenn and Aaron sat on the floor together waiting.

"Well, from the outside it would appear like the Temin-me-gru, but it's really it's sister tower, whatever that means. Apparently when the Temin-ne-gru came before it left a ripple affect over the city. The Temin-ne-gru you could think of as a gateway while this tower you could call a military base or keep." Michaella continued with her lecture to Vergil, who could actually see what she was reading from on the screen.

"Can we go blow it up now?" asked Dante.

"Not yet, we have to prepare," Michaella said.

"Why?"

"Do you want to die?" came the answer

"Anything for you to be quiet" he retorted. Michaella flushed pink.

"Enough, do what you will, Dante and I shall wait" Vergil said, quelling the argument before it started.

Michaella logged off of her computer and moved to her closet. Upon opening the door Dante's jaw hit the floor. There was every type of weapon imaginable, save those that Michaella and the others couldn't wield because of their human strength.

"She has a trident. Verg she has a fucking trident," Dante said, astonished.

Michaella grabbed her weaponry, which consisted mostly of small dagger and knifes, along with two submachine guns. Jenn hefted an army rifle, two pistols and a short sword. Josef and Jordan took they're assault rifles, pistols and matching long swords. Evan, who had finally awaked due to the clicking of the ammunition being chambered and magazines slapped into their slots in the guns. He groggily walked to the closet and took up a katana, not nearly as ornate and powerful as Virgil's, as well as his own submachine guns. Aaron, the last to reach the closet took a piston and a submachine gun, long with his own sabre. He also hefted a backpack, filled with clips and magazines of all calibers to go into their guns.

"Aren't you two going to grab anything?" inquired Jenn, still uneasy about Dante's and Vergil's remarkable combat skills.

"We have everything we need," Vergil stated, leaning over to Dante he whispered, "Do not use devil trigger unless you need to, I'd rather not have them turn on us for having devil blood in our veins"

"I understand," Dante whispered back, knowing what his brother meant and was serious about it.

Gunshots rained outside abruptly. "It would appear the police is far more capable then we first thought," Aaron observed. Josef ran his hands through his hair,

"I would think we should at least give them some assistance, they could make for an excellent distraction ' He said to the group.

"All right, but only for a time, we don't want to get caught up in anything that would hinder us from our objective," Michaella stated. Vergil agreed, he liked the distraction idea brought up by Josef.

The moved up the stairs and looked out the doorway. Seeing it was clear they immediately moved towards the gunfire. Thankfully they came up behind the police blockade so they wouldn't have to cut their way through demons to reach the men and women they were supposed to support. Coming up behind them and taking positions near the front, putting themselves in the way of the demons to get to the police, who were about twenty strong. A wave of hell prides and hell lusts came at them. The automatic fire cut through the lower sin demon easily enough, with Ebony and Ivory as well the wave made it nowhere clear the police.

Vergil, not one for guns came up behind the police officer in charge and told him to support the teens in anyway they could, however minimal they could. The police officer, which did not like to ordered around by someone half his age. His initial response was cut short from Yamato being drawn. He quickly began barking Vergils orders to the remaining officers.

Jenn looked at Dante occasionally. He stood steadfast in the relentless wave of demons coming their way. After a long moment it struck her, he never reloaded. Ever. His guns continued to fire bullets from a clip that probably could only hold around seven bullets. How was that possible? It entered into a long list of questions in Jenns head about the two twins. "We really don't know them," She thought aloud.

"What?" asked Michaella, who crouched beside her, reloading one of her guns.

"I said we don't know them. It's just come to me. Dante's guns never seem to need to be reloaded, his sword is far too large for a normal human being, we've never been to their house, and they have silver hair. Hell do you even know their last name?" She said.

"Hmm." Was all Michaella could answer with. She got up and slowly walked over to Aaron, careful not to lose her shooting rate or accuracy.

"Aaron, Jenn has just made me realize that we know nothing about Dante and Vergil, all we really know are their names and that they are twins. There is also something odd about their weapons." Michaella said.

"I know, I have been suspicious for a time now, especially about Dante. His reflexes are amazing. Both are extremely good demon hunters, which raises the question of the Order not know about them. Vergil on the other hands given us nothing to really accuse him of, either he is normal or he is far more cautious about it, which is more likely," Aaron answered.

As they spread the word to Josef, Jordan and Evan, who all took it as a slight surprise Vergil took notice. He moved up to Dante, "I believe they know, we must either tell them or show them, but leave it to me, alright?" He said

"Fine." Came the sharp reply

As Vergil marched back to his waiting place behind the police cars, absently twirling Yamato before returning it to its resting place Michaella scurried over to him. "Vergil. We need to know, what are you and Dante?" She said, almost sad.

"We are not your enemy Michaella, always remember that." He said, intent on not revealing what Dante and he were unless he had to.

Vergil pushed Michaella away, seeing the group of hell lusts that had broken their line, who seemed to want to kill Michaella. Michaella screamed as she saw Vergil stabbed by more than six of the hell lusts. The hell lusts let out a throaty laugh as they stared at Michaella. She backed away, tears streaming down her face for the man that stood with his head slumped down, being held up only by the scythes still in his body.

Another laugh filled the air, this one far less demonic. Vergils head slowly raised, his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he drew Yamato and in a flash all of the hell lusts were turned to dust. A blue aura surrounded Vergil as the blades of the scythes in his body sprung out and flew into a group of demons coming towards the blockade, sending them flying back. Michaella saw Virgil's body. He was unharmed, even his clothes were no longer ripped. The others in the demon hunting crew drew up from the sudden retreat of the demons and looked at Vergil and Dante.

The blue aura still surrounding Vergil, dancing like blue fire while sparks of electrical power moved through his body. In his eyes danced a fire of power no true human could match. Michaella looked to Dante, the same fire surrounded his body, only red this time, the same lightning coursed around his body. In his eyes as well, perhaps even more so than Vergil, came the same power. She knew, without a doubt in her mind that she had been friends with and now partners to two of the most powerful denizens of hell.

"This Michaella is what we are." Vergil said calmly.


	6. Betrayal

Vergil and Dante stood beside each other. Their power radiated out from their bodies. They had not released all of devil power thus retaining their human appearance. Evan stood beside Aaron, both helping Michaella back up, whose eyes filled with tears turned to those of amazement. Jordan and Josef only took mild interest. By now the police had entered their cars and driven off.

"What… What are you real names?" Evan said quietly.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of Sparda? Replied Vergil.

Yes, but he died long ago. The Order told us that he died attempting to tear the seal to the underworld so that the prince of darkness could come through fully. I don't see what that has to do with anything," Jenn stated.

Vergil and Dante were taken aback by their explanation. It was far from the truth of what really happened. Why would an Order of demon hunters lie about Sparda when in the least they should thank him, possibly even revere him for saving the human world. He was the first demon hunter and probably one of the greatest. "Boy, did they get it wrong," said Dante to his brother.

"They have, what I do not understand is why? Why was Sparda lied about to them? Perhaps they were not, perhaps these Order councilors are far more ignorant than I first believed." Vergil returned.

"Your Order has lied, or are really fucking dumb," Dante said bluntly.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Did I studder? They're wrong about Sparda, he sealed the demons away where they belong and saved this world," Dante said, even more bluntly than before.

"Smooth." Vergil said.

"Shut up, they're talking about dad," Dante struck back.

Michaella found it strange that two men who were obviously powerful enough to destroy this world, possibly take over the underworld together were bickering like, well children really. "Mind telling us what you two are talking about." Evan said, it was more of an order than a question.

Vergil knew that if he told them that Dante and himself were sons of Sparda then an Order induced prejudice might overtake them. "We are devils," He said, careful not to give to much information.

They immediately raised their guns and trained them on the two devils heads. "I can't believe you two are demons." Aaron said. "The Order knows that all demons must be killed on sight and so must you.

Vergil chuckled a little, making the demon hunters tense. "Why?" asked Dante.

"Because if given the chance they will open the floodgates of hell and take this world over." Michaella said. It sounded much like a doctrine they followed but did not know the reason why.

"Hmm very good point, oh yes really it is," Dante said, mimicking an old wise man, "But if that were completely true why then have myself and Vergil not killed you and taken this world, we could if we wished. We know our limits, our bondaries and this world and the underworld are within our grasp. So then why have we not clenched our fists around it?"

"Your just waiting for a time to strike, you can't take over the world with the Order here." They answered.

Vergil laughed out loud at that, not caring to mask himself anymore. "Waiting to strike, waiting to strike come on now. You are a supposed elite group for the Order. We don't even need a time to strike just one of us could destroy your entire Order through brute strength alone with ease." He said.

Jenn fired her pistol, the bullet trained for Vergil's head. With a twirl Yamato sliced the bullet into small pieces, which moved around his body. Dante at the same time rushed forward with inhuman speed. Jenn could only feel the cold metal of Dante's blade under her chin and the lack of metal in her hand. Her pistol was in Dantes hands now.

"Don't you just hate it when people know we're devils yet call us demons?" Dante said.

"I find it irritating for the most part," Vergil replied.

"Your no different" Jenn said, still uneasy with Dante's blade still at her throat.

"Wow don't they teach you anything?" Dante asked, "We are far different from demons. Example A: we control what we look like, whether we intend to look human or demonic or a hybrid, Example B: we shit kick demons like they're nothing, Example C: we haven't killed you. There are far more but seeing as there's a pretty big tower a couple blocks that way that you seem intent on destroying then you'd better swallow your pride and learn to work with us"

Rebellion swung back into its resting place Dante and Vergil stared at the demon hunters in a deadlock. They had told them all they needed to know and now they were going to wait for an answer, either yes or it would get messy and neither of them wanted to fight their friends. Evan lowered his gun, "Look," he said, "Right now we should concern ourselves with the demonic hordes in the tower, should we survive that encounter we will deal with this devil business."

It seemed logical to them all. "No, they have to be killed now, before they can have their fronts to our backs!" Michaella argued. Josef and Jordan together walked forward; each placing a hand on Michaella's shoulders.

"Michaella, we know who they are. They are Dante and Vergil, our friends. We have known them for years and they have shown no hostility towards us. We humans always preach tolerance towards those of other races or religions, yet here we stand marking them evil for what they are rather than who they are while they welcome our company and help. Yet we call them evil.

I believe we have been wronged. My self and Jordan have spoken together about it ever since Dante and Vergil showed signs of demonic powers. We have followed our Orders teachings through blind faith alone, we must now shed that faith and replace it with what is." Josef said.

Two sniper rifle shots could be heard. Vergil immediately drew Yamato and sliced the bullet in two. Dante flipped Ebony and Ivory into his hands and fired off four rounds, each hitting the other bullet while in mid-flight. One was aimed at Jordan, the other at Josef. Dante's twin pistols muzzles flared as bullets flew towards where the sniper was heard. Two figures could be seen rushing off. As one moved off a haze of blood could be seen near the back of the assailants head. The other did not return for his partner and could get away cleanly.

"This is just great," Dante muttered.

"For all I know, this makes no sense. Come, we will pursue them after we have dealt with the demons. I will contemplate this during our journey," Vergil said.

They all turned to the massive tower. There was nothing else for them to do but defeat this force. Perhaps they might learn something of the assassins there. Virgil mused to himself, "All this is too closely related to be coincidence. We are all connected in some way, or perhaps as the assassins have shown us that they are connected yet Dante and I are variables."

Michael sprinted down the street towards his master. He had failed and in doing so caused his partner to die and he too would probably meet the same fate at the hands of his master. "Master will not be happy." He though to himself. He threw his rifle to the ground, he didn't need it and it had become a hindrance to his escape. Upon reaching the tower stairs formed around the side, allowing him access to the roof. The stairs crumbled behind him. He reached the top and allowed him a moment to catch his breath before reporting to his master.

"Sir, the two traitors live," He said, still somewhat breathless.

A robed figure stood before Michael looking out towards the general direction of the hunters and devils. In the light of the sun the figure looked mysterious, his face shrouded. In the light he looked neither good nor evil, but a sense of power came from him, he looked noble, deadly. A force any man should quiver in front of. Twin swords crossed each other on his back. "How is that possible?" His voice seemed human, yet was not, like there was a hint of something more in his voice but no one could fathom what it was exactly.

"I'm…I'm not sure exactly. Our shots were straight on yet two strangers stopped them mid flight," Michael answered, barely more than a whisper.

"Hmm, and what did these strangers do to stop them,"

"They, well, one sliced a bullet in two with a sword and the other shot the second bullet from the sky before turning his guns bearing down on us, Doug died in a hail of bullets. Sir?"

The robed figure chuckled, "It is of no importance to you."

Michael's hands flew to his temples as he crumpled to his knees in agony, "Your failure is noted. You will have another chance to redeem yourself though. Find them once more once they are inside the tower and find out how good those traitors really are. Go now and do the work of the Order of the Demon Hunters,"


	7. The battle in the Cavern

Michael stood in a wide cave, the ground covered in grass heavily contrasted to the brown walls. He leaned against a wall closer to door on the far side. He watched the entrance of the tower, waiting for the traitors and their new friends. He felt the enhancers and stimulants pumping through his veins. This would allow his speed and strength superior to any human. He held his prized sword in both hands. Its ornate golden hilt was the perfect mirror. His two handguns at his sides. "They had better hurry up," he said aloud.

Vergil and Dante stood before the tower's entrance. They turned to the others, "Remember if things get too heavy for you, step back. We can handle it." Virgil said. Apparently it hit all of the human's egos, they were sure they could keep up with the twins. Michaella and Evan still led their group of demon hunters. Virgil though had a suspicion that was only on the surface. He believed Josef and Jordan to really be pulling the strings.

Jenn pushed ahead, intending on ending the awkward silence. They entered a large cave. Green grass lay across a field within the cave. A figure leaned against the wall at the end of the cave beside a large door staring at them. Evan recognized him immediately, "Michael what are you doing here?"

The figure said nothing. He did start walking towards them, a sword leisurely being held beside his body. He wore all black. A tight shirt was layered over by an unbuttoned black dress shirt. Black dress pants moved easily with his legs. "They know very well why we are here." Michael said.

The demon hunters looked to be taken aback. All but Josef and Jordan, Virgil noticed.

"We?" Evan appeared puzzled.

"The Order has come to stop you from unleashing the full power of this tower."

"What?"

"Michael… What's happened?"

"The councilors have told us that you've betrayed the human race, siding with the demons and intend to be rewarded once the demon emperor is here."

Dante interjected, "Bullshit politics."

Virgil stood motionless, taking in every hint of what was going on. Of course, that's why humans tried to kill Josef and Jordan. The Order had somehow turned their members against the demon hunters, was they really on the demons side, or was Jordan and Josef playing a lie. Virgil decided to get some answers. "So Michael I guess it is. Do you know why these demon hunters have defected?"

Doesn't matter. I'm here to stop them."

"Why did they send you to take on all of them? You even admitted to being inferior to both Evan and Aaron."

"I have enhancements that make me stronger and faster than all of you."

"I highly doubt that."

"I've heard enough Spikey boy, you don't know what you're dealing with."

Michael lunged forward, his sword point whistling towards Vergil. Michael's movements amazed the demons hunters. He was fast, but not as fast as a devil. Vergil caught Michael's blade in between his index and middle fingers. Michael flipped backwards; missing Vergil's jaw entirely as Vergil gracefully pulled his head back. As Michael landed a clear sign of bewilderment showed on his face, one quickly replaced by anger. "How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Quite easily really" Vergil said, dismissing Michael with a wave of his hand. Michael was furious. He wouldn't let some white haired little punk best him. Michael's handguns flew to his hands and he immediately began firing on Vergil. Vergil chuckled and cut the bullets to pieces with Yamato. Michael reloaded one of the guns while firing the other and aimed at the demon hunters, at least he could get them.

Evan dove behind Vergil's blade. "Move now!" he yelled. The other demon hunters moved behind Vergil as well, Michael's bullets pinged harmlessly against Yamato.

"Dante. Go," Vergil said. Dante twirled in the air above Vergil, landing in front of him. Michael fired at the other boy that faced him. Dante twirled as he moved towards Michael, who was now steadily moving backwards. Dante's two handguns each in his hands, shooting continuously as bullets deflected each other.

The demon hunters were not being left out of this fight. Evan, Josef and Jenn moved up on side of the cave while the others did the same on the other side. They had almost reached their flanking positions when both demons and demon hunters of the Order came from both the door and thin air.

The battle had become chaotic. Vergil no longer focused on Michael, allowing Dante to do with he willed with the boy. He instead moved towards where Jordan had been abandoned alone. Vergil cut his way through over thirty demons although none seemed to notice him until they were already dust. With Vergil there Jordan and he were able to move back to where their allies had decided to barricade themselves. Only Dante remained in the thick of the battle. Two of the demon hunters came at him, intend on helping Michael. They were quickly flanked and swarmed by demons before they could reach Dante.

Michael had slipped back towards the door, "Stay," he heard a voice, only in his mind. Michaels legs were not his own anymore, he couldn't flee.

The demon hunters had little co ordination. The demons had none. Michael could barely see through the thick of battle. He caught only a glimpse of the silver haired man as he moved swiftly through the battlefield.

As the battle raged in the cavern, tranquility had overcome the rooftop of the tower. Once more the same figure stood over a liquid like screen, watching the battle of the cavern. Two more men moved up behind the figure, also wearing much the same attire as the figure, only blue. They also looked upon the pieces of the battle. "Master Neratu, who sent those men?" the figure spoke.

"I did." Master Neratu replied.

"It was a mistake."

"I know, but Michael would have lost to the silver haired twins had I not intervened"

"And the demons?"

"They show on their own accords, we have no control over this tower or it's minions"

The third figure did not speak, instead he concealed his features. "This will end in an unnecessary amount of life lost," Master Neratu said.

The figure appeared dazed for a moment. Almost entranced by the battle. So many questions, only one way to find the answer. "Master Neratu, have your men pull out,"

"Of course." Master Neratu spoke. With that he turned on his heels, flipped his hood over his head and walked off.

"Master Neil. Once the men are out, have a squad of your new riders fight these two twins. I want to see just how powerful these two are."

"Of course Grand Master." The third man finally said. Neil turned around left the strange figure alone once more.

"Hmm, this could be interesting."


End file.
